Never Say Die
by Bittersweet Reminiscing
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village unaware of the damage he's caused...read to find out his predicament
1. Chapter 1

Never say die

Story I started a LONG! Time ago

Chapter 1 (I suppose)

p.s I own nothing!

Song; Never say die by the 69 Eyes

He walked slowly towards the entrance of the Leaf village, his limbs numb

Limp beside each side of his torso, he was exhausted.

The sun beamed down heavily upon his translucent white skin.

His breath became shallow as he gasped for air reaching towards the gates of his home village

**I guess you're seeking salvation**

Watching as his vision became a blur he saw the ground come closer towards him, unaware of the

movement lost as he fell.

**Nothing but damnation**

**Left for you**

**If you choose the wrong direction…..**

"Naruto"

Tsunade's voice hang in an echo as he sat in his chair, papers surrounding the mahogany

Desk before him.

Looking up from his papers he gave her his undivided attention.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone I think you should see in the hospice"

Naruto looked at her with curiosity.

"Who is it?" He asked, concern evident in his voice and features, dropping all papers as

he rose from his seat.

"Come with me"

Pushing his seat back he followed Tsunade.

He felt uneasy, there was no greeting, there was no smile.

Walking through familiar halls he looked directly at the busty blonde woman as his side.

"Are there any serious injuries on this person?"

She glanced but did not speak.

She couldn't bring herself to

Annoyed Naruto proceeded to follow her, the sound of his sandals hitting concrete floor making the entire journey far more irritating .

Stopping at a blue door he saw the bold black letters take form and presenting themselves as the

number 13 with small clear dots forming the number in

braille.

He watched as Tsunade slid the door open, looking over her shoulder, he was surprised to see a

small pale face and shoulders that peeked out from the average pale blue covers assigned

to every bed.

"Sasuke?"

**It's a brand new feeling….**

**Sacrificial healing….**

"Sasuke?"

He thought he heard someone say.

The voice itself sounding familiar.

He felt groggy and overheated, frustrating the hell out of him.

Forcing his eyes open he first met with a blinding source of light.

Groaning, he shielded his eyes with him forearm.

He heard something rustle and slide in the room, the light now dim.

Forcing himself to sit up he heard his back crack, a surge of pain running up and down his spine. \

Looking around he saw the faces of a 20 year old woman with tits the size of

watermelons to the point of ridiculousness.

"Hello Sir." She said monotonously, a clip board in her hand.

"Hello"

He nodded in acknowledgement confused.

_Where am I?_

Placing the clip board down on the night stand beside him she lifted her hand,

Fearing the worst Sasuke flinched, each bone aching as he braced himself.

Feeling her cold slender hands touch his forehead he let himself relax, taking in his surroundings.

Changing his attention back to the young woman he to a closer look at her features, tilting his head in wonder.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked.

The woman shrugged. "Perhaps, are you from this village?"

Sasuke blinked…

_Was he?_

"I…" he began. Chewing on his bottom lip he searched through his memory but coming up

with nothing.

"…don't know."

"Do you at least know who you are?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Could you Tell me you first and last name?" She asked looking straight at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Grabbing the clip board she took out a pen from her coat pocket

"And your age?"

Sasuke sat quietly for a moment. "I don't know…"

The woman pursed her lips.

"Do you know where you are?"

_Home….?_

Sasuke shook his head.

"This isn't my home" He said in a daze.

"I'm looking…." He spoke slowly, the air seeming to leave his lunges.

"For something"

_Something or someone?…._

_In a flash he saw the face of someone, someone smiling…_

"Someone" He mumbled, his eyelids lowering.

"Do you know this someone's name?"

Sasuke shook his head, holding back tears.

"No."

The women nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment"

He watched as she left the room, sliding the door behind her.

Resting his head into his palms he let those tears fall, letting out the whispered words

"**Who am I looking for**?"

fall into a now empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's something wrong with me." Sasuke whispered, sitting up, in the dark room in the dead of night.

Looking around, his stomach clenched. He felt sick and empty, cold sweat running down his pale body. He couldn't stand this feeling of overwhelming dread; in his own desperation he kicked the covers off his legs exposing them to the autumn night.

Ripping the I.V from his right arm with a sharp pain, he made his way towards the closest window pushing back the curtains to see the beams of light radiating from the silver moon. It had been days since he'd woken up to find himself in this very same room, and he'd had enough.

For the past weeks he'd woken up with the same feeling that something in his life was missing and sitting around wasn't going to help find his missing piece.

Yanking the curtains off their place in the windowsill, he threw them on the floor, letting them land with a heavy **THUNK**.

Since waking, Sasuke had been placed under "house arrest" accompanied by the watchful eye of a man that went by the name Hatake who he figured at the moment, would be making his way to his room to check up on him any minute.

Breathing softly, he stayed completely still; listening for the sound of familiar footsteps, when silence greeted him once more, Sasuke turned his attention towards the window, struggling to loosen the latch as he wrapped his pale fingers around the stainless steel, trying once more but to no avail.

He knew damn well there was no point in trying but he was tired, tired of not knowing who he was, not in name but in personal history. For fuck sake he didn't even know how old he was!

Frowning he looked out the window.

Giving freedom one last go, he kicked at the window as hard as he could.

"Fucking shatter proof glass." He mumbled before plopping himself back in the bed, the metal springs creaking under his weight.

Feeling helpless he rested his head in his hands, his legs sprawled underneath him, breathing calmly in and out before he felt something wet touch his thigh, using his left arm he tried to wipe the water off only succeeding in rubbing the moisture all over the right thigh. Wiping his leg with his hand and sleeve, he rubbed the substance between his index finger and thumb.

It felt…sticky.

Placing his hand under the moon light he saw it was blood.

He began to panic.

Checking for signs of any opened wound he spotted something shinny in his veins. Grimacing he proceeded on moving the small fragment of the needle from his arm and letting it fall on the ground.

Ripping some cloth from his bed sheets he proceeded on making a tourniquet around his arm as best as he could, watching as baby blue mixed with red, too busy to notice the door slide behind him.

"Hey" He heard someone say, the voice sounded husky and smooth.

Sasuke jumped, shielding his tourniquet from the strange man's view, his long hair covering Sasuke's startled face.

Turning his head towards the door, he stared as the blurry figure closed the door behind him.

"H-hi" he responded.

_This was new_, he thought. No one other than Kakashi and Tsunade had ever spoken to him.

"Can't sleep, huh?" The man spoke, walking closer to him.

Sasuke shook his head, wary of this unknown person.

_Just where the hell is Kakashi when I need him?_ Sasuke thought, allowing panic to set in.

_Maybe Kakashi knows, maybe they sent someone to get rid of me._

Taking a closer look, he saw that the man was at least twenty years old, really tall, with blond hair and what looked like scratches on his face.

Something about him seemed…off.

No, that wasn't right.

Staring carefully at the man before him, he could see a questions forming in this new comer's head.

Sasuke waited quietly, trying to keep his nerves intact.

He heard the man sigh.

"So, uhhh, what exactly happened here?"

He asked, looking at the bundled up curtains, an I.V stand thrown on the floor and what looked like blood on the floor.

The man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Let me see your arm" He ordered, inches away from Sasuke's bed with his hand stretched out.

Sasuke bit his lip, pressing his wrist even closer to his chest.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"D-does anyone know you're in here?"

He watched as the man inched closer, staring directly in his eyes.

"You're just as precocious as ever, aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at him in awe and confused.

_His eyes. . .they looked familiar, somehow. . ._

"D-do you know who I am?" He asked, surprising himself with the calmness of his voice.

The blond stranger said nothing, but continued to stare, within moments he felt a hand grip his right arm tightly and pulling it into the only source of light, exposing the blood covered cloth wrapped around his arm igniting an unbearable pain and nausea.

"what the fuck did you do to yourself?" He spoke, disgust filling his words.

The man stared at the cloth, his expression was well composed with the exception of his eyes, those wise blue eyes had now turned, well, red.

Sasuke gulped back the lump in his throat. "I-I…"

"Is that all you can think about?" He interrupted, his voice had gotten louder and with more authority.

Sasuke watched him carefully, his expressions changed from anger to. . .sadness?

" I've really lost you haven't I?" He thought he heard him whisper.

He felt the grip loosen around his arm and watched as the man let his arm fall to his side, turn and then walk away, slow at first then quicken his pace.

Sasuke heard the door slide open then shut. The stranger's foot steps echoing though the quiet night.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke waited.

_For what?_

Something didn't feel right, if he let him leave then what?

Would he ever seen him again?

This man who seemed so familiar with him, could be the key to who he was before.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out, feeling his heart race.

But the foot steps didn't stop.

He couldn't let him leave, not before giving him a clue, _something, anything, _really.

Jumping off the bed, he hit the ground running, sliding the door open he ran for his life, **literally**.

"You're not allowed to leave the room unsupervised!" he heard one of the nurses on duty call out.

He heard his bare feet slap the ground hard.

"Hey!" He ignored her screams and ran faster.

_I should've stopped him when he was in the room _Sasuke thought, feeling his legs weaken.

"Please!" He said huffing, **jesus** he was out of shape, what the fuck had he been doing?

Finally the figure stopped at the end off the hall much to Sasuke's relief.

"Go back to your room" He heard him say, the man didn't turn to look, keeping his back to him.

"I'll do what ever the fuck I want!" Sasuke growled, stopping a few feet away from him.

He heard the figure chuckle as he slowly turned towards him.

"You're so fucking arrogant you know that?"

Sasuke felt shocked to hear him but waited patiently for him to come to his senses.

Watching as blond hair shook back and forth, Sasuke finally caught his breath.

"Why do yo hate me so much, what have I ever done to you?"

The expression on his faced made him look like Sasuke had asked him the single most ridiculous question.

"You're so busy trying to get revenge that you don't even concern yourself with the people around you. You don't care about anyone but yourself and that fucker Itachi, so why don't you hurry up and get the fuck out-"

"**NARUTO**, contain yourself." Sasuke turned his attention towards the voice behind his main concern.

The stranger now Identified as Naruto, lowered his head.

"I was told you had the day off." Naruto spoke calmly, his eyes averted.

"Yeah, well something told me I should stop by" Kakashi retorted walking passed him.

"You're supposed to be in your room" He said looking at Sasuke. "Look" Kakashi added, showing Sasuke a paper bag, "I brought cake, Iruka made it especially for you, 'hope you like green tea."

Sasuke mustered a smile. "Thank you, Hatake."

Sasuke saw what looked like a smile form underneath the mask.

"C'mon you two, let's go back to the room, something tells me when need a good heart to heart and all that fruity shit."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before following behind in silence.

_If this is what it takes to keep "Naruto" around then so be it._


End file.
